conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2015 invasion of Mexico
, | coordinates = | map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Decisive Allied victory, destruction of within Mexico and the restoration of and Mexican culture. | status = | combatants_header = Belligerents | combatant1 = Brazoria Sierra MLRZ Wabash Columbia Logistical support/aid Chile Colombia France Korea Lan Na South Vietnam United States | combatant2 = Mexico Satellite states Logistical support/aid Colombia (allegedly) | combatant3 = | commander1 = Eva Gutierrez Steven Hong Samuel O'Connor Maximilien De Villiers | commander2 = Jose Rosario Macias | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = 2.2 million active military personnel 350,000+ reservists 5,200 tanks 828 aircraft 260 vessels | strength2 = 1.5 million active military personnel 500,000 reservists 890,000 paramilitary personnel 850+ tanks 270+ bombers 220~ fighters 50+ vessels | strength3 = | casualties1 = Military dead: 36,890 Military wounded: 8,089 Civilian deaths: ''' 6,300 | casualties2 = '''Military dead: 128,000 Military wounded: 17,987 Civilian deaths: ''' 95,500 | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The '''2015 Invasion of Mexico, in Brazoria referred to as the Operation: Spanish Fury and in Sierra as Operation: Biting Dust is an that began on June 12, 2015. Violence began after the Mexican Social Republic's previous government initiated the 2015 San Diego bombings that took more than 2,500 lives, the deadliest attack on a civilian populace in contemporary history since the . Attacks upon cities along the border between the three nations erupted after the Senate of Sierra held a special session for its "Mexico Resolution", in which, following its defeat, required the undertaking of the King of Sierra to push an edict to issue a . Within an hour, the President of Brazoria, Eva Gutierrez issued a Presidential Order, stating that Brazoria would join in the efforts of Sierra to repel Mexican attack and invade Mexico. On June 15, the Wabash declared war on the Mexican government. Among the cities to be pre-preemptively struck by Mexican forces were , , , and . Previous to the ground invasion by the Mexican Ground Forces, the Air Force of the Social Republic decimated in a preemptive strike. Massive amounts of and supplies were destroyed. Contact with the base was lost, disconnecting much of Brazoria's most senior military officials from their President. Many among the Conservative Party of Brazoria that the attack was also at the hands of , along with speculation that the President has dismissed. Prime Minister Steven Hong of Sierra launched much of Sierra's military into where the two forces clashed heavily in the form of naval skirmishes and aerial engagements. Background San Diego bombings On June 6, three bombing attacks were staged in the Sierran city of San Diego, Laguna costing more than 2,500 deaths and thousands of injuries in direct result to the attacks. The single most deadliest civilian attack since the , the attacks resulted an excess of $20 billion in damages. Four of the eleven known attackers and conspirators of the attacks were quickly apprehended a day following the attack. The Mexican government was quickly found to be behind the attacks, having groomed the attackers for as long as 10 years to orchestrate an attack of the magnitude seen in San Diego. It was speculated that the Mexican government's motive was in direct retaliation for the signing of the Bogota Agreement, a peace treaty signed that concluded the controversy and hostilities surrounding Mexico's own invasion of . The agreement forced the Mexican government to relinquish claims over long contested Sierran territories, Pacífico Norte and Pacífico Sur, and reparations totaling to $2 billion. The attacks prompted immediate government response, including calls for war from the public and policymakers. However, opposition to war were made by pacifists, non-interventionists, and businesses who feared that going to war was unnecessary, costly, and/or counter-intuitive to national security. Timeline Battle of the Rio Grande (June 12th-) Battle of El Paso On June 12, the Mexican Social Republic deployed nearly 200,000 soldiers on an into the cities along the . General Manuelo Cano lead the initial push into El Paso with his 4th Mexican Infantry Division and the 6th Mexican Calvary Division; totaling nearly 70,000 men. Within the first hour, about 1,400 men locked into battle with the Brazorian border guards on the which was easily over ran by around 20:53. The Brazorian military retreated into where they established a heavy fortification and began repelling the incoming Mexican troops. General Cano, at 23:44 had deployed another 10,000 of his men through makeshift bridges across the border and at 1:55 Brazorian forces protecting Washington Park were effectively surrounded by Mexican troops from the west and south; causing the Brazorian forces to retreat to the Hospital and eventually crossing the interstate into Lincoln Park. commanders began setting up positions to corner incoming Mexican forces on the highway. The deployed several artillery brigades into the where they began to lay heavy fire upon Mexican positions in Washington Park and in the western portions of the city. Civilian casualties during the early hours of June 13 were one of the most devastating. Mexican troops had effectively taken the most western portion of the city, including . By 3:42, Cano flew a fascist banner over . Currently Fort Bliss, the eastern portion of the city and the mountains surround the city remain in control of Brazoria. Airstrikes conducted by the Mexican Air Force has been successfully swatted by anti-aircraft positions in the Guadalupe Mountains. Intensive fighting calmed around 6:34 and since then has resulted in a stalemate between the two forces in the city. Airstrike on Fort Hood Crossing into Brazoria Battle of Sonora (June 12th-) Wabash mobilization In the afternoon of June 15, reports filled in of the situation of the war in Brazoria turning sour, causing an economic turmoil. The National Reserve informed the several Hoosier agencies that inflation, unemployment and a rush at the banks would ensure a economic collapse of its already shaky economy. At around 3:30 PM, the Senate of the Wabash converged in classical debate on the moral and economic consequences of going to war and not going to war. Libertarians, concerned with corporate assets in Brazoria asserted that the constitution should be upheld in protecting their neighbor to the south. Within the Progressive wing of the Progressive Nationalist Party, Christina Washington launched a campaign to smear the nations of Sierra and Brazoria, claiming the only reason was to profit from Mexican oil reserves. Nationalists within in the party erupted in anger at seeing their party member spew such conspiracies, ensuring in a noisy confrontation. Conservatives and Nationalist proposed the Authorization for Use of Military Force Against Mexico Resolution of 2015, claiming the moral duty of the military was to defend their allies and hold the fascist regime accountable for the attacks in San Diego. It was passed with a slim majority (53-47). In the course of war, the constitutional clause is imposed known as "Imperium magnum". Chief Attorney Shireen Robinson claimed that the circumstances were not "..extenuating.." at that the war was miles away on the Rio Grande. While the Chief Superior of the Wabash agreed with Robinson, several members of both the populace and the Senate wanted O'Connor to take upon the title as temporary dictator. Samuel O'Connor enacted his constitutional authority to reject the title and stated in a radio speech to the public that "...this war is a fight to restore democracy, and thus we must be a sword of democracy not a mirage of it." Most troops were called up on June 12 and had began training for preparation of war. At 5:45 PM, the nation mobilized its troops and equipment primarily by . Nearly 800,000 men and women are expected to flood into southern Brazoria in a week. O'Connor is currently aiding in advising troops in Sonora but is expect to move to to command his own forces in one of the largest military pushes which many media outlets have called the Wabash Flooding. Among the military equipment is millions of dollars worth of aid to the Brazorian people. Wabash Offensive (June 22nd) O'Connor on June 21st, appointed Adeline Labelle and Albert Huntington as assisting generals for the front. Nearly 750,000 soldiers had assembled in Brazoria, with a majority of those being in and . O'Connor focused heavily on his own efforts on taking back the Mexican controlled city of El Paso, which had fallen several weeks earlier. On June 22nd, Labelle and her troops advanced from , and Huntington from San Antonio, both advanced on the sparsely defensive lives in Southern Brazoria. Labelle engaged heavily against Mexican troops in McAllen, where she assumed a heavy load of nearly 200,000 troops who were aided by naval forces of the Brazorian Navy. Asserting defeat, Mexican troops fled into the city of where a heavy urban conflict occurred, killing nearly 1,890 Hoosiers. Airstrikes from the Wabash Air Force began to strike heavily at the Fascist forces who were making their way out of the city. Mexican casualties totaled in the tens of thousands, with most accumulating as they from the city while on . Huntington marched with 150,000 men towards the larger Mexican force that was guarding the city of . Data from the Wabash Military Intelligence Agency had presumed that the opposing force had only around 180,000 men, who were poorly trained and with very little technological advancements. Once General Huntington had reached , his own was out maneuvered and easily overrun. Fearing casualties would mount if he deploy the two other flanking corps, he retreated his forces. Trapped for nearly seven hours in the town of , casualties began to mount on the Wabash side, consuming nearly 7,050 lives. Once the tactical error was presented to O'Connor nearly eight hours later, he ordered the two other corps who were remaining stationed to engage the supposedly larger force. Closing in on the Mexican troops, the size of the armies were heavily overestimated and were easily defeated. The army defending Laredo and the surrounding area was that of 80,000. The two Wabash corps killed nearly 4,000 soldiers, and caused the Mexican force to retreat back to its defensive positions around Laredo. The statistical error by the WMIA, caused nearly 8,000 Wabash lives. Huntington was found dead in a trench in western Encinal, where he had been shot in through his right shoulder; dying from slow . Around him lied hundred of his own troops. 1st Sierran Offensive Initially pressed hard by Mexican forces in the Sonoran region of the Pacífico Norte during the initial beginning, superior Sierran aerial prowess pushed back heavily fortified Mexican units 50 miles south of Sonora (the province), allowing ground troops from the mainland to force the Mexicans to retreat back to the city of where the Mexicans created a stronghold there. At the Mountains, the Sierran Royal Army and Air force set up strategic posts allowing them to see any Mexican ground advancement ahead of time and stall any breach attempt to the further north by possible advances. It also set the Sierrans in the position to converge eastward to attack Mexican forces still engaging with the Brazorian-Hoosier forces along the Brazorian-Mexican border. The Sonora, a predominantly desert region, proved to be detrimental to the health and morale on both sides. With summertime temperatures reaching as high as 115⁰F, as many as 750 died solely due to or throughout the entire Sonoran campaign. also made for gruesome stalemate lines across the desert, with the Mexican side occasionally securing gains to the north through reinforcements from the Mexican mainland. With Hermosillo a Sierran city under Mexican control, the Mexican government all communications including radio and television from being broadcast between the Sierrans and those loyal within the city. A resistance force was reportedly formed within the city, upsetting Mexican forces' security within the stronghold, and further aiding Sierran advancement southward. In Pacífico Sur and the , the Sierran Navy continued to engage in naval skirmishes with Mexico, with no clear naval dominance on either side. Mexican ground troops who had landed in the southern region of Pacífico Sur were all forced out by local and national forces by June 24, effectively removing Mexican foothold in the area. The cities of and , although free from Mexican troop presence, continued to suffer significant damage from Mexican missiles fired off the coast. Firebombing of Mexico (June 27th- July 7th ) With the loss of Huntington and several thousand Hoosiers, the rhetoric of the war changed in the Wabash. Mournful vigils were held in the cities of , and . Nationalists, alongside with Conservative's began voicing their opinion of how Samuel O'Connor was handling the war; claiming the Chief Superior was to concerned with Mexican civilian casualties. Ordering O'Connor back to Chicago, several Senators converged in a private conference. O'Connor left the conference, preparing to fly back to the forward base in San Antonio. He was approached on his way out of the National Senatorial Forum when a WBS reporter approached him asking him question, with him responding "...they want what is best for their troops; but their judgment is clouded by emotion. Targeting civilian centers will make the situation in the future..much more difficult." While on his 3 hour trip, landing in Brazoria; O'Connor was delivered a letter providing that the Senate had voted with a to provide a Senatus consultum ultimum and to begin large scale bombings of industrial and sites of importance in Mexico. On the evening of June 28th, internet communications and television stations were intercepted and were instructed in Spanish that citizens should leave major cities to avoid casualties. Pamphlets were dropped by aircraft; a strategy that resulted in three aircraft being shot down and sixteen men dying; throwing more gasoline on the fire of the already angered nation. At 01:00 on July 1st, the Wabash deployed several hundred to incinerate several key positions. Land units along the Rio Grande began launching artillery and missiles to destroy anti-aircraft positions. Fighter jets began intercepting low quality defensive measures and opened up passageways into the nation. At 01:20 bombing began across the northern half of the nation and eventually damaged the electrical connection of several states so severely that a mass blackout occurred. At 02:05 bombings in central Mexico began, targeting key military and industrial instillation. Downtown was not struck, and several pamphlets were dropped pressuring citizens to demand their leader to concede to defeat or Wabash would push for unconditional surrender. Continuing until July 7th, the military integrity of Mexico was heavily crippled by Hoosier bombers, destroying key strategic points in Northern and Central Mexico. With Mexican troops fleeing from the bombings in the north, Hoosier forces flood into the defenses provinces of , , . Mexican government reports that up to 300,000 civilians have been killed, but the Wabash refuters such claims that heavily populated centers were avoided, claiming that at max that only 40,000 civilians could have been effected. has begun conducting reports on the actual toll of the bombings. Several nations around the world protest the bombings, with international organizations demanding the Wabash be held accountable. Wabash Occupation (July 7th - ) Wabash sets up the military controlled Mexican Provisional Authority, deploying millions of dollars in aid in rebuilding the destroyed portions of the nation. Appraisal from the Wabash for O'Connor and his decisive actions leads to a high approval, and support for the war begins to show in polls. Poverty, economic inequality in the provinces begin to be documented by the authority, showing the horrors of the past government. Several troops discover 20 miles outside of Monterrey a in which nearly 5,000 political dissidents were discovered, according to oral reports from the prisoners the camp was used to kill those who sympathized with or . Under the WBM Rail Act, several government contracted companies have begun to connect Brazorian rails more effectively with Mexican lines to begin the quick deployment of goods for the rebuilding effort. Mexican troops have begun to concentrate in Mexico City and the ; in which the Wabash intelligence community has confirmed is a against Coalition and . In El Paso, which was surrounded by Sierran, Brazorian and Hoosier forces surrender after being holding for nearly two weeks; capturing nearly 50,000 troops. O'Connor ordered the creation of six prisoner camps in Nuevo León, which would be operated solely by the Wabash, causing some alarm from the international community and the allied coalition forces. Zapatista advancement (July 5th - ) Zapatista support intensifies on the and in , generating a powerful enough insurgency to combat the invading fascist troops from Mexico City. [Subcomandante Javier ordered several operations across central and southern Mexico to disrupt activities of the Veracruzit government to even political assassinations. At 06:39 on July 7th, the first unsuccessful assassination attempt on Generalísimo Jose Rosario Macias occurred, in which bomb detonated at his villa outside of Mexico City; killing two of his personal guards. Zapatista troops have destroyed several key roads leading into Southern Mexico cutting off several provinces from the government. In need of , , and medical supplies; nearly all has been provided by the Wabash government. Siege of Mexico City (July 14th- ) With O'Connor leading his several field armies through the central plateau of Mexico, gained the upper hand against the Mexican troops around July 10th, when the Wabash Air Force had effectively destroyed the fascist government ability to launch air capabilities. Circling around the outskirts of the city, the Wabash military, which had originally demanded an unconditional surrender, offered again to the government the cities ability to surrender. When the Generalísimo was discovered to have fled, O'Connor became infuriated with the slip and openly demanded that the United Confederate Union of Colombia return him to Mexico. Without an government to actually surrender, the several local leaders were given the option to begin peace talks. O'Connor became concerned that the daunting task of making itself through the 21 million people in to try and destroy the remaining forces and generals at would consume a large amount of supplies and the causalities would be numerous. On July 14th, waiting for two days, the Wabash Legionary Forces waited for a sign if the government and civilian population would surrender. Around 13:56, several artillery shells were fired upon O'Connor and his personal force, and a skirmish between his force and a large militia concurred at 14:00, O'Connor estimated that nearly 40,000 militiamen took up arms and began charging his force, utilizing . On his intercom, several instructions in Spanish pleaded for the militia to stand down and that a last-stand was unnecessary. Allowing for the troops to continue up the hill, the Chief Superior stood at the edge of the line and waited for the men to stop their attack. When several officers approached him, they asked him for his orders; in which he instructed them to continue to plead. At around 14:13, the militia began shooting on the force; and began to overwhelm 25th, 24th and 21st Wabash Infantry Divisions. O'Connor finally opened fire at 14:15, when he had order the usage of heavy machine guns. O'Connor ordered him men to mount on their rifles, and prepared them for the force to begin their . At 14:18, air support arrived and efficiently demolished the bulk of the force behind the leading charge; effectively utilizing intensive explosives against the large advancing army. After the bombing, the militia effectively broke through the defensive measures and began engaging O'Connors division. Samuel and his own personal cabinet began engaging in hand to hand combat. It was estimated that the battle, and small skirmished continued on for around six hours. At around 01:03, a silence descended the outskirts with blazing fires engulfing most of the defensive measures. Wabash forces became demoralized when it had become discovered that contact with their commander had been disconnected for nearly six hours, and that the likeliness of his survival was little to none. Hoosier generals deployed medical corps into the area where the three division were attacked. Two hours had passed when they had found O'Connor unconscious under several bodies and was inflicted with several wounds. Achieving consciousness in a hospital bed, the Wabash leader ordered the final assault on the city. Hoosier artillery and aircraft bombarded several key defensive positions within the city. Several reporters claimed that the cannons were deployed in such a manner that their wasn't any intermission between the fires and that the night was a continuous roar. At around 03:34, the Wabash Air Force began deploying napalm on the military district and the intensity of the causalities on the fascist side began to escalate. At 06:21, the Wabash forces discontinued their attack and began giving instruction for surrender; which have effectively gone unheard. Liberation of Central America (July 16th- ) With the successful counterattack of Allied forces in southern Brazoria, the country's own military began to prepare for its own devised liberation of the Central America puppet regimes. As Allied forces continued to push further south against the main Mexican force, Brazorian troops largely remained on Brazorian soil in order to begin embarkation. By early July, forces had largely been reorganized and were on hold to attack Central America, waiting for Wabash forces to move further south and draw Mexican attention towards their own heartland. With the beginning of an assault on Mexico City itself by the 14th, Brazoria heightened its preparations for the invasion of the occupied states. When Colombia announced their intentions to spearhead their own liberation of Central America, the Brazorian military command decided to greenlight the invasion somewhat earlier than expected, and naval vessels left from Houston and Brownsville at approximately 00:30 CDT. The final naval team left from Brownsville at 01:02, and the task force is expected to arrive on the by late night of the 16th. Restoration of Mexico (August 14th- ) Wabash, Brazorian and Sierran forces occupied the nation and instated the Mexican Provisional Authority which would act as a mediator between the occupying forces and the Mexican public. Previous to the war the consensus in the west was that the general population was heavily supportive of the government of Veracruz, but in recent studies by the the political and social attitude may not be what it has seemed for the last forty years. By August 16th, at least 34 political organizations were formed in support of ideologies distant from fascism, including , and . Currently the most powerful political force with the public is the Movimiento por la Justicia y la Democracia. On August 14th, the Mexican National Catholic Church, the was officially disestablished as the official religion of the government and was effectively dismantled. announced he would venture to Mexico and North America in light that the people had sought to return to the church, and began instructing the Diocese of South America and North America to begin assisting in training the future priesthood of Mexico. From Chicago, two Catholic priests ventured to where they began providing services, drawing nearly 30,000 people to the . Reaction International * Colombia - President Alejandro Ramírez has denied allegations that Colombia supplied military aid to Mexican forces, calling such accusations lies perpetrated by "Communist Zionists". The Colombian government has stated that if it believes that the conflict threatens Colombian sovereignty it would respond militarily. Following the siege of Mexico City Colombia gave refuge to Mexican leader Jose Rosario Macias. However shortly after his escape the Colombian government stated that it had placed Macias under arrest, and that he would tried in a Colombian court. Ostensibly Macias has been charged with funding the in an attempt to destabilise the Colombian government and eventually invade the country on the pretext that it would become a communist state. Such charges have been internationally derided as being falsified by the Colombian government. Since such charges have been presented Colombia has stated it will consider launching an attack on the puppet regimes in Central America to stop them from falling into civil war between leftist guerillas and to allow Wabash, Sierra and Brazoria to concentrate on liberating Mexico. Colombia has since pledged to give military support to the aforementioned countries. * Morochan People's Republic - Mikel Taşbur was really disappointed after the edict and declaration of war was passed, He said that all sides will break international law and openly defy the Geneva Convention by arresting, killing, or destroying innocent civilians and property on both sides. He said that reports from Cuban & Canadian intelligence have found evidence from tape conversations, cyberspace and private documents that claimed that the operation's real purpose is hunt down Trevor XI, the Serbian far-righter who shot U.S. president Frank Solomon and not to get rid of Veracruzism or liberate the Mexicans to get revenge for the San Diego bombings. He also said that all of this, including Mexico's CA invasion, will lead into "a global catastrophe" and then a "plague" that will impact the entire world and forcefully cause the extinction of all life, possibly referring to World War III. He concluded by saying that the events that are happening right now will unleash painful logical, natural and financial consequences including an Yugoslav-style breakup, another Great Recession, or the rise of extremist groups, like ISIS in Iraq. He gave condolences to those whose friends or family members have died in the 6/6 bombings. After the firebombings, he condemned Wabash for bombing Mexico and said that Samuel O'Connor has become the "new George W. Bush" and has launched an "mean-spirited" pathway to the "great storm of destruction and death". He gave condolences once again this time to the families whose loved ones died in the fight against Mexico and those civilians who were "brutally murdered". * Ukraine - The Government of Ukraine has called on both sides to show restraint and to work out the situation diplomatically. In July 2015, Oleh Tyahnybok, the President of Ukraine (who had made positive statements about Mexico earlier in his career) claimed that the Sierran actions were "imperialistic" and "overly aggressive". But at the same time, he condemned the Mexican government for the attacks that took place in San Diego. The Ukrainian foreign ministry made a statement saying that it would support dialogue between the two sides. * Chile - President Guillermo Teillier, a heavy critic of the Mexican government (having declared it fascist and reactionary), for the most part supported the actions of the coalition and offered logistical support and aid, while also remaining skeptical of the coalition's intents, mentioning that imperialism was a likely secondary motivation. However, he concluded that coalition control over Mexico would be far superior to continued fascist government. Teillier was one of the most vocal in accusing Colombia, which Chile also considers to be fascist and reactionary, of aiding Mexico, and has stated it is "obvious" that Colombia has ulterior motives in the region. See also Category:Altverse Category:Kingdom of Sierra archives